


a rat's rat

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	a rat's rat

Where’s Edge? Jay wasn’t the only one who was surprised that Dean was only after Adam. They were different eras of wrestling so it was possible they wouldn’t see eye to eye on everything but to bitch about one half while the other was blameless was sort of new. “I’d start carrying a mirror to check the corners if I were you. You never know when Ambrose might be lurking around.” Quickly grabbing that older male’s arm didn’t have the fear effect he was going for. “Yeah, sure, if he comes looking for me, I’m throwing him you since he apparently likes you.” Edge rolled his eyes but Christian wasn’t worried. Some could have saw it as an insult. That no one could possible like the ‘lesser’ of the two Canadians. Though that’s how they had always been. It was all said with love and tough skin. 

“I’ve saved your ass enough. I get to watch the show this time.” Connecticut had become their playground since they got their show. And today they were deciding to tour the building to check for 'guests’. It only took a few rooms of 'accidentally’ walking into to find people. “Oops.” Jay tried to look apologetic since it had been his turn to turn the handle. “We were looking for chairs.” Hunter was one of the people they had interrupted- wearing a confused or gassy look. “It’s for the Chumpstain Challenge. We’re thinking about calling up Trish and a few Divas for the finer tips of musical chairs.” It wasn’t a complete lie. They had talked about getting Trish on the show and musical chairs were a big part of WWE’s history. “So can we take these?” That’s when Hunter stood up to growl at him. “These chairs we’re using? For our meeting?” It was ineffective with the past the two had with the Game. “Yes, those. Those right there.” People never admitted it much but Jay was the talker. Sure, he was shy but Adam was silent when he was left to improvise and lie on the spot. 

Triple H was never a big fan of the E&C antics and it wasn’t changing today. All the times he’d yell, there was some truth to that. “We’re in a meeting.” The suit was trying to be nice through tight teeth. “Oh, we can wait. Right, Edge?” They were on the same page as they walked in the room to lean against the table. “GET OUT!” A classic H growl. “Is that with or without the chairs?” Adam question made the room clear out with grumbles. It was down to Edge, Christian, and the one that was called in to talk Roadblock- Dean Ambrose. “Look who’s here Adam! WAIT! No one do anything.” The smaller blond went to the head chair. “Okay, go.” Both of the others just stared at him. “I’m going to go call Vince to give him a heads up on what we just did.” Christian shrugged off his best friend and looked to Dean. 

“So you’re joining the Mickey Mouse Club?” The Ohioan was caught off guard with what he meant so he explained. “The 'rat’ thing.” Of every mean tweet on the internet, they tried approve the nicer ones. “Oh, that. I don’t really get what they meant by it.” Christian nodded. He had his own comments about his appearance he didn’t understand. “It means you could have a theme park dedicated to you and decades of a kind of cult like following. But not following up on your promises doesn’t fly.” Jon’s smile faded lightly. “What promise didn’t I follow through on?” “Edge.” The name escaped his lips quick. “I thought I’d get to see a punch at least.” The ex-Shield member raised an eyebrow. “I could just punch you.” Jay put his hands up. “I have recorded proof it’s between you and him. It’s on you that you forgot to add me.” Dean shook his head at the thought of forgetting the other host. “I didn’t forget. I just wasn’t mad at you.” Christian raised an eyebrow. “And why’s that?” He moved from his chair to ensure he’d get the most honest answer he could. “Because… I like you.” The words were steady but those eyes gave him away. 

When were 30 year olds bashful? And who would ever think Dean would be near blushing from speaking emotionally. Grabbing a wrist, Ambrose was pulled from the chair and pinned to the table. The death grip on the wrist, a hand in the mop of hair, and standing between Jon’s legs, Jay looked down at him. “I’ve seen you from almost every angle… You’re a cute little rodent.” He let go and stepped back from the radiating heat. “I’m gonna go look for Edge. Don’t turn down doing the show.”


End file.
